


Understanding

by dytabytes



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separation is always a difficult ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Jean-Marie sighed wistfully as she watched the tail-lights of her brother's car leave the driveway of the school.

"We are sorry for your loss."

Jean-Marie laughed and turned towards the student behind her,. "'E is just going out on a date. My brother will be back by mornin-" She trailed off when she recognized her companions.

"Our sisters... we used to be the five-in-one, and now we are only three. It was because of a boy."

The Stepford Cuckoos stood behind her with identical looks of compassion on their faces. To most, this would be an eerie effect, but to Jean Marie it was strangely comforting.

"Ah, thank you."

Jean-Marie awkwardly shifted her weight from one foot to the other, unsure of what to say. The silence was broken by the blonde on her left, who abruptly took hold of Jean-Marie's hand.

"Come in with us."

Startled, Jean-Marie shifted momentarily to French.

"Quoi?!"

The blondes blushed and turned their heads, then spoke simultaneously.

"There's Ben &amp; Jerry's in the fridge-"

"Cess has a whole collection of movies-"

"We made sure that no one else will dare to use the rec-room tonight-"

They finished their thoughts together. "So perhaps we could ... spend time together?"

Jean-Marie blinked. After a brief, uncertain pause, her face lit up with a bright smile.

"It would be my honour to share your company tonight, sister."

Maybe the three-of-five and one-of-two would be able to find a way to fill the gap together.


End file.
